Keeping Faith
by Veyyhayy
Summary: Wanting to start new Gia Lopez moves from her life in Oregon to the small town of Charming to open her new diner. Everyone in town warns her of the Sons and their activities. But when she hires a new waitress a genuine friendship builds. Meeting a certain blonde biker she slowly starts to fall and finds that she has more ties to Charming than she believed.
1. Chapter 1

Driving down the road I pass the "Welcome to Charming" sign and the butterflies flood my stomach. The streets are quite and every stereotypical thing said about small towns seem true in Charming. The "Everyone knows everything about anyone" statement seems true in Charming as the locals eyes stay on me as I hop out of my jeep. I see my realtor Jen standing _outside_ her office and she waves hello to the people passing before greeting me. "Ms. Lopez Welcome back." She smiles as we shake hands. "Thanks Jen and please call me Gia." Looking around at the small mom and pop shops I familiarize myself with the place I'll be calling home. "Gia. Gia." I turn my attention back to Jen and give her an apologetic smile. "Sorry I just was thinking how family oriented this town feels like." She smiles at my statement and motions me to follow her towards my restaurant. "You're right about being family oriented. We're a small town with small town people so please don't feel out of place if they just stare at you a little longer than they should." She grins at me before unlocking the doors. "So this is a 'leave your doors unlocked' type of neighborhood huh?" Laughing she shakes her head and I follow her through my restaurant. "Charming isn't exactly perfect. We have our ups and downs but folks here love it." "Downs?" I ask her. "What kind of downs are you talking about?" She clears her throat before answering. "Just that we have a group of gang bangers who call themselves Sons of Anarchy. Their pretty much the law here in this town and not everyone agrees with it." Shaking my head I look at her "Are they going to be trouble for me here Jen? I mean I-" "No they won't bother you one bit Gia I promise!" She interrupts me. "They just sort of run the town but the locals here were used to it already. At times they can be pains in the ass but other times they actually help out with fundraisers and stuff." I give her a hesitant nod and smile. "Ok I'll take your word for it how bout you show me my new diner!" She blows a breath of relief before showing me around. We talk about hiring staff and opening dates and I get more excited. Walking out she hands me the keys and let's me know if I need anything to let her know. I walk the shops and introduce myself to the owners with hopes of building great relationships. As I cross the street to where my car is parked a loud rumble grabs my attention and I turn my head towards the noise. Ten bikes pass by me and the riders are all wearing leather vest with "Sons of Anarchy" patches. I see some locals scatter away while others don't pay them no attention. _Interesting._ I think and jump in my jeep. As I'm driving to my new home I can't help but replay the different expressions on people's faces when those bikers rode the streets. Am I ready for this ride?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since I made the move to Charming and have yet to run into the infamous Sons of Anarchy club. The streets of Charming are quiet with a few people going in and out of shops. I wave towards some locals that I have familiarized myself with while being here and park in front of my diner. My new employee/ friend stands out front with two kids holding each hand. Jumping out of my jeep I grab my things before calling out to her.

"Hey Donna! Who do we have here?"

"Hey Gia. I'm so sorry I couldn't get a sitter today and-" I wave my hand to stop her.

"Seriously Donna its alright! Were just tidying up and taking inventory so its no problem!" I tell her with a smile on my face. She breathes a breath of relief before introducing the kids.

"Thanks again Gia! and this little guy here is Kenny and this is princess Ellie!" She lifts both hands of the kids. Crouching down to the height of both of the I stick my hand out for them to shake. They each give me a little shake before hiding behind their mothers legs. Both Donna and I giggle at the two of them. Tiny little grumbles come from their bellies which makes Donnas face turn pink in embarrassment.

"Do you guys like chocolate chip pancakes?" I ask both kids who nod their heads in excitement.

"With extra chips and whip cream?" Kenny asks with wide eyes. I nod my head and laugh as both kids shriek and jump yelling Yesss!

"You don't have to-" the look I send her stops her from saying anymore.

Donna settles the kids on a table as I serve up pancakes on each plate for the four of us. We give each kid a plate and they give us a quick thanks before digging in. We sit on the table beside them and fall into a comfortable conversation in which Donna tells me more about her family and husband. I learn that Donnas Husband Harry or Opie as they call him was a part of the Sons but after being set up and serving time for five years he promised Donna a clean break from the club and has tried to earn clean legal money.

"So it's been tough with the bills piling up but not having to worry if or when he'll be home is worth it. I know he misses the club but-"

"Aunt Gemma!" Both kids has caught our attention with their yelling and hands waving crazy. Donna stills for a second before looking behind me and muttering shit!, under her breath.

Turning my attentions in their direction I see an older woman with black hair and gold highlights wearing jeans, an open jacket, and leather boots walking towards my diner. the people on the streets quickly move out of her way and as she gets closer I see that her shirt has the same logo on it as the bikers who passed me two weeks ago. Turning to Donna I ask who is that woman.

"That Gia is the Queen of SAMCRO Gemma Teller Morrow. Her husbands the President and her sons the V.P."

As Gemma comes closer to the shop I ask Donna if I should let her in and she tells me

"Mmmhmm. It's either let her in or she breaks the glass and let's herself in!" I go to unlock the door but Donna stops me and does it herself. Both kids run and greet Gemma with a hug and kiss before she turns to me and says

"Well who's this little chica?"

 _Well Shit. Hello to you to!_


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma _Teller Fucking_ Morrow. The woman oozes intimidation and control. She definitely fits the picture of being the "Biker Queen" of Charming and I see why people rushed out of her way, but her persona does nothing to me. I was raised by a strong independent Latina woman who taught me how to stand on my own to feet and deal with people who try and put you down. Squaring my shoulders, I stand a little bit taller and extend my hand to her.

" _This little chicas_ name is Gia Lopez and you are?" I point out to her.

Raising her eyebrow, a little smirk graces her lips before she takes my hand in hers and gives a firm shake.

"Gia huh? Well welcome to Charming sweetheart I'm Gemma Teller Morrow."

"I've heard a lot about you -Morrow." I counter back with a smirk of my own. I hear Donna snicker before covering it up with a cough.

Dropping my hand she turns to Donna and speaks,

" I haven't seen you or Ope for a while but ran into him earlier today . Invited him to my dinner tonight and told me it was up to you and said this is where I could find you. " She points out and I see a flash of emotion on Donnas face before she quickly masks it.

"The dinners for club memebers only Gem and-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Donna. You and Ope will always be family sweetheart. Dinners at 7 don't be late!"

She kisses the kids good bye and walks away towards the door. She stops before opening it and looks back,

"Seeing as you're new in town and all Gia you should come to."

"Thanks for the invite but I'm gonna have to decline."

"I don't take no for an answer darlin'. Dinners at 7 and don't be late or you'll have my shoe right in your ass for making me wait. See you there Lolita!"

I look at Donna and she just shakes her head, gives me Gemmas address and tells me she'll see me there. I go to argue but she raises her hand and says

"Gia it's a whole lot better if you just show up! Don't worry I'll be there with you tonight. "

"So what can I expect at a biker dinner?" I say to her as she and the kids walk out the door. Laughing she turns around and says

"The unexpected of course. See you at 7!"


	4. Chapter 4

Gia sat in her car outside of Gemmas house contemplating whether or not she should just turn around and leave or stay. The amount of bikes parked outside made her decision easy. She grabbed her keys from the passenger seat and went to turn on the ignition. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Jumping in her seat she looked towards her window and saw Donna standing their with a big guy who she assumed to be Opie behind her. Smirking, Donna motioned her to roll her window down and she did.

"You gonna sit here all night Gia?" Donna questioned.

"Well No I uhh, just got here and uhh-"

"Mmmhmm. That why you been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes?"

Rolling her eyes she rolled her window up, grabbed her things and stepped out. Walking to the trunk of her car she grabbed the homemade pastries she made for tonight and joined Donna and Opie.

"Let me get that for you" he said grabbing the containers from her hands, "and I'm Opie by the way. It's nice to finally put a face and name together. My wife and kids can't stop talking about you and apparently you make the best chocolate pancakes. " He grinned at Gia who returned it.

"Thanks and it's nice to meet you to. Any advice for tonight?" She asked him.

"From what Donna told me you already met Gemma so the worst is already over." He said as they walked towards the door. I grabbed onto Ellie's hand while Donna held Kenny.

"Don't worry Gia it's just a normal dinner." She tried to convince me but fell short of confidence.

"Oh and Gia stay away from a guy named Tig or Happy. They'll give you fucking nightmares. " Opie called back at her.

When we reached the door it swung open and no other than the Queen bee herself stood there with a smirk of satisfaction.

"You've made it and you're on time." She kissed Opie, the kids and Donna before turning to me.

"You didn't have to bring anything sweetheart but thanks." I shrugged and stepped and greeted her a hello.

"Well come on in Señorita and meet my boys."


	5. Chapter 5

Gemma guides me into the dinning room were a table of vested men sit. They all stand to greet Donna and the kids before turning their attention towards me and Gemma. A man with black curly hair and blue eyes smiles widely while looking me up and down. Feeling very uncomfortable under his perverted stare I instinctively move behind Gemma. This move does nothing for me but for him it makes his smile widen as he stands from the table.

Licking his lips he steps forward and says "Well well well, Gem brought us a new toy." He makes a grab for me but Gemma pushes him back.

"Hands off this one Tiggy. She's off limits." She says which causes him to pout. The men laugh at his antics before turning their attention to me.

"Boys this is Gia, she's new in town and owns that new diner that'll be opening soon." She tells them and the man at the head of the table stands and holds out his hand.

"Gia nice to meet you. I'm Clay." He says he goes around the table and points at each man sitting, "You've already met Tig, The bald one next to him is Happy, then Juice, Bobby, Chibs, the old man with the tubes in his nose is Piney, and that's Half Sac." Each man gives me a chin tip and a hello before Donna pulls me into the kitchen. Grabbing a beer for the both of us we help Gemma with the finishing touches on dinner. We each carry a dish out to the table and I volunteer to grab the last one. Going up on my tip toes I reach for the bowl at the top but can't seem to grab it. Giving it one more try a feel a body press up behind me and freeze. A long arm reaches up and grabs the bowl and sets it next to me.

"Here you go darlin'" a deep husky voice says from behind me.

Turning around I'm met with a blonde, blue eyed biker wearing a sexy grin. I'm sure that grin makes women drop to their knees ready to submit to his every need. His hand on my hips slowly makes its way to my ass and I roll my eyes.

"Hey Gia I-" We both turn to the voice and see Donna standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Her eyes fall to his hands on my hips before she narrows her eyes and glares at the blonde biker.

"Jax. Didn't hear you come in." She says tightly which only causes him to smile widely .

"Yeah I came through the back when I saw this beautiful woman struggling to grab a bowl. You know me Donna I'll always stop to help beautiful women darlin." He says which causes both of us to roll our eyes. Grabbing the bowl Donna reaches for my hands before pulling me to follow.

"Yeah well this ones off limits Teller!" She says while walking out.

He laughs and our eyes meet. Feeling flirty I bite my lip and wink as we walk out. He sends me one back and follows us out. I feel his hands on my butt before he gives a light squeeze before I smack it away.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender and smiles.

 _IM IN TROUBLE!_


	6. Chapter 6

We all fall into easy conversations when dinner begins. I ended up taking the seat next to Piney which is convienetly far away from Jax. But with the glances he throws my way I don't think any where in Charming is far enough. I tell them about my move from Oregon and my diner. Everybody promises to be there for the opening which makes me very nervous. After we finish dinner Donna and I volunteer to do the dishes and get the desserts ready.

I'm just pulling the pastries out of the oven for a quick warm up when I hear a low whistle behind me and whispered mutters that cause me to quickly drop the pan I the counter and turn. At the entrance Jax and Half Sac are blocking Tig from stepping further in while Juices eyes are still looking towards my ass, regardless of the fact that I'm facing them.

"Uh hey guys.. You mind helping a lady carry these out?" I say trying to deter the attention towards the food. Jax gives me a knowing smirk before grabbing the food and shoving it into the hands of Juice, Tig, and Half Sac. I freeze when he swaggers towards me and traps me in. I let my eßyes wander down his body before letting them reat on his lips. The way he's biting his lips makes me want to suck it into my own mouth.

"Do it darlin, I'll bite back but you'll love it." Had whispers closely to where our lips almost meet and I realize I said that out loud.

I'm blushing so hard right now you cawn probably see through my Carmel brown skin. Jax takes a step back but I grab his right hand to stop him. I tug him closer and he rest his left hand on my waist. Wanting him closer I grab both hands to pull him in and freeze.

 _Is that a ring on his finger?! I push him back to take a closer look. FUCK! It is._ I push him away and confusion fills his face.

"What the-"

"I don't fuck with married men Teller." I interrupt him and point at his finger.

He goes to talk but I wave my hand to stop.

"Don't Jax. It's always been a rule of mines and it ain't gonna change." With that I walk to the dining area to sit. Our eyes meet for a second before we turn away.


	7. Chapter 7

I close my eyes and let the pleasure course through my body. I push my hands through his hair and pull him to were I need him most. He chuckles and it vibrates against me causing a loud moan to leave my mouth. He sucks my clit into his mouth and my hips arch off the bed and I scream his name.

"JAX!" I moan out his name while riding out my orgasm. I pull his head up and mash our lips together. He stands off the bed and I pull his red flannel shirt and cut off at the same time revealing his toned chest. Jax runs his hands up and down my body while I place kisses down his chest and unbuckle his jeans. Jax pushes me down onto the bed and pushes both his jeans and boxers down his legs. He takes his shirt and cut off but I stop him.

"Leave the cut on!" I moan out. He smirks and I pull him towards me and kiss him. I feel him position his self at my opening and slowly pushes his tip in. I shudder and pull him in deeper, kissing down his neck.

"I knew you'd come round darlin'!" He says and plunges into me hard and deep.

"JAXXX!"

i jolt awake screaming Jaxs name. _The fuck?!_ Panting and sweaty I pull myself into the shower and let the cold water flow down my _body._ I get dressed and head to the diner to get ready for my opening.

 _I need to stop thinking about Jax Teller! Fucking with married men only causes trouble._


	8. Chapter 8

I pull up to the diner and see Gemma, Donna, and Opie waiting outside. I get out to greet them and Gemma hands me a bouquet of flowers.

"Here you go sweetheart. A sort of congratulations on opening." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Gem. You didn't need to bring anything but these are beautiful." I tell her admiring the flowers.

"You're welcome and I'll let Jax know you liked the flowers. " She smirks before walking into the diner. Donna and Opie exchange looks before following me in. The four of us work together taking chairs down and cleaning the tables. The diner opens in three hours but both Gemma and Opie have to head back to work. Thanking them for the help the two of us fall into an awkward silence before Donna speaks up.

"Sooo... Flowers huh? You've must have made quite an impression on Jax last night." Donna says whole bumping my shoulder. Rolling my eyes I put the flower vase by the register before walking to the kitchen and pulling out food ingredients.

" I didn't do a damn thing Winston!" I put everything on the counter and accusingly point my fingers at her.

"I'm just saying Gia! Jax Teller doesn't just buy flowers for any girl! Especially one he just met!" She says while mimicking my moves.

" He just wel-"

"Welcoming you my ass LOPEZ! Teller wants you!"

"Yeah well he ain't gonna have me cuz I don't do married men!"

" Married? Gia, Jax is getting a divorce! He and Wendy never really fit you know?" She tells me while mimicking a puzzle with her hands.

"But his ring?"

"I don't know maybe he forgot? I mean they were only married for what a year? Married? NO. Soon to be father? Yes."

"Father?!"

"Yeah she's pregnant but from what Ope, tells me that's the only reason why they talk. Jax is totally over her. Just wasn't fully committed you know." She says and we both fall into comfortable work pace prepping all the foods. Donna nudges me and says,

"You know I've never seen Jax take an interest in anyone but Tara, and that says a lot because she was his first love. ONLY LOVE!"

"What happened?"

"She couldn't handle small town life I guess. Tried to get him to leave but the club is his blood. SAMCRO started with the Tellers and its gonna end with the Tellers. Women coming into the club are told one thing "You love the man, You love the club." Donna wipes her hands on her apron before walking away.


End file.
